


Dancing Through Life

by rowx3yourships



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Behind the Scenes, Crack, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowx3yourships/pseuds/rowx3yourships
Summary: joining a dance competition show would be fun, they saidit would bring a lot of good exposure, they saidthere's nothing to lose, they saidwhat they didn't say was how much of a mess things could be - both with the show and in real life[ aka an au of tweets / texts / (and actual writing) from several members - both in front of the cameras and behind the scenes ](first chapter is just an introduction - completely in pictures, thus the lack of word count)
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 1





	Dancing Through Life

**Author's Note:**

> so i can't lie - dwts is an almost guilty pleasure of mine (i love ballroom dancing and such) - and while watching the first episode this season i had the random idea for this mess :)
> 
> it's not going to be entirely sns / text format - but for the first part i figured it would be a good opener to see if there's any interest? 
> 
> other nct members / idols / such are going to come later so don't worry 
> 
> let me know what you all think and if this is something that you would like to see

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> [ i don't own any of the nct members / dwts - this is all just fiction ]
> 
> so - is this something you guys would be interested in seeing more of? ... the next part is going to be actual writing - it's not completely social media / text posts - although i am going to be scattering them throughout - because i think that's an interesting addition ... plus with them you get to see the differences between official / public persona as well as the actual characters' thoughts / such
> 
> also - who is absolutely thrilled and excited for nct 2020 and our two new members?! i can't wait to see everything (and the teasers are just amazing)
> 
> i hope you're all staying happy and healthy


End file.
